


Legend of Zelda x reader oneshots

by PlushVerse



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda (Video Game 1986)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff oneshots, Ganondorf - Freeform, Gen, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, LoZ - Freeform, M/M, Mipha - Freeform, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Reader Insert, Revali - Freeform, Sidon - Freeform, Zelda - Freeform, link - Freeform, reader x various - Freeform, x Reader, x reader oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushVerse/pseuds/PlushVerse
Kudos: 9





	1. Blue Link x adventurer!reader

It was odd to see that your friend, Link, had split into four copies of himself, each one having a different personality. You were of course friends with all four of them of course, but you were closer to Blue (just gonna call him that if you don't mind XD) also you had a bit of a crush on him.   
Anyway, as much as you liked to hang around the four guys, you were an adventurer. You never really brought anyone with you on your adventures, since you figured they would get hurt or they might get in the way. This time, however, you thought about asking Blue to come with you, since you knew he could defend himself if anything happened, and you knew he wouldn't get in your way. Before you could even think of asking him, he actually went to you and asked you to go with him. He said there was something he wanted to show you, but it was hidden in a dungeon. Truth is, he figured you wouldn't come if he said it wasn't some kind of adventure, however.. it wasn't a complete lie. There would be a bit of an adventure to it. 

"Shall we go?" He asked, looking at you.

"oh, sure!" You picked up your small bag of items and your (weapon of choice), then the two of you were off.

~smol timeskip~

The two of you had gotten through a maze dungeon (shhhh I pick what kind it is XD) which was pretty confusing, and full of monsters, but the two of you made it out without many problems. At the end of the maze, was a giant tree (not the Great Deku Tree-) which had different colored leaves. Some were (f/c). The two of you walked over to the tree. Blue looked over at you.

"Hey y/n..?"

"Yeah?" 

"I...I've been meaning to tell you for some time that.. I really like you.. more than a friend.."

"Blue.."

"But it's fine if you don't feel the same way..!" He seemed to be in panic mode, which made you laugh a bit.

"Silly... I like you too!" You smiled and hugged him.

"You...you do?"

"Of course I do!" These words made him smile. He kissed your forehead and looked at the tree. He reached out and grabbed something that you didn't really see. 

"Could you turn around for a moment?" You were confused, but did so. You felt something against your neck and heard a soft clicking noise. You looked down to see that he gave you a beautiful necklace with a blue gem. (you can pick the gem)

"Blue.. it's beautiful."

"But not as beautiful as you." You blushed slightly and playfully nudged him.

"Oh hush you." He smiled and chuckled softly. 

"I love you y/n."

"I love you too you dork."

In the background, the other three Links, as well as Red (the author, not Red link XD) watched the two of you.

"I ship it."

"You ship just about everything Red."

"I know." Are they proud of that? Probably.


	2. Link x child!sailor!reader

You've been a sailor for as long as you could remember; due to your father also being a sailor. You don't know much about your mother, since she died when you were only two. Your father is now retired as a sailor and so you took on his crew, which was much smaller now. It was only three people, plus you.   
You were currently sailing the seas on your way to Hyrule. Your father had told you about it and how great it was, so you decided to go see it for yourself. You had set sail in the early morning, so it wouldn't be dark by the time you made it to Hyrule. You hummed softly as you stared out into the distance, the sound of the ocean waves was really soothing to you. One of your crew mates, Brendan, walked over to you and tapped your shoulder.

"Y/n?"

"Hmm?" You looked at him. He had olive colored skin, one blue eye, the other covered by an eyepatch due to an accident that caused him to be blind in that eye, along with brown hair. He wore a sailor outfit, just like you and the other two people in your crew.

"Just making sure you were okay."

"Oh, okay!" 

"It's going to be a few hours until we make it to Hyrule."

"I know that."

"Alright, just making sure." Suddenly, your other crew mate, Alexa, yelled,

"Y/n, there are dark clouds up ahead!"

"What?! I was told there would be clear skies!!"

"Well whoever told you that is a liar!"

"Brace yourselves!" Alexa shouted and you did so, along with Brendan and your other crew mate, Alan. It started to rain, the waves starting to get higher and more rough. Then there was a flash of lightning and a loud boom of thunder, making you cover your ears.

"Don't worry, y/n.. Alexa will get us out of this, I promise.." you were hoping he was right about that.. you suddenly yelped as the ship nearly tipped over.

"We've been hit!"

"By what?!"

"I-I don't know!"

"This can't be!" You yelped again as your ship was hit again, knocking you overboard.

"Y/n!!" Brendan rushed over to the side of the ship and jumped off, diving into the water after you. Brendan dived down and grabbed you before swimming up, with you in his arm. The two of you gasped for air as you made it up to the surface. Brendan attempted to take the two of you back to your ship, however, you were suddenly dragged back underwater. The two of you attempt to escape, but you soon blacked out...

~timeskip ahoy~

A lone male walked down the sandy beach like area. It seems like he has nothing better to do at that given moment. He noticed something in the sand nearby, so he rushed over and saw that it was a child! The child, which he noticed was male/female/etc. had (s/c) skin, (h/c) (length) hair, and was wearing a sailor outfit. Seems the child had some troubles out at sea. He gently shook the child, hoping he/she/they were okay. The child soon opened their (e/c) eyes.   
"Wha..?" The child slowly sat up and looked around before looking up at the male. He had paleish skin, blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing some kind of silly outfit with a pair of brown boots.

"Who are you..?" You asked him

"Link." He replied, looking down at you. "And you?"

"Y/n.."

"it's nice to meet you."

"Y-you too. Where are we..?"

"We're in Hyrule. Specifically (name a place that has sand and a body of water cause I'm lazy and tired-)

"Did you say Hyrule?"

"I did."

"I can't believe I made it." You smiled faintly, which then turned into a frown.

"but my friends...my crew... they're gone.."

"What happened anyway..?"

"All I remember is some kind of awful storm.. then me and Brendan were thrown overboard... after that I don't remember.."

"I see.."

"Now they're gone.."

"hmm... I'm sure they're somewhere and that they'll be okay"

"y-you think so..?"

"I'm sure."

"O-okay."

"Come on y/n, I'll let you stay at my place until we get everything figured out.. okay?" You hesitated, but nodded.

"Okay." With that, you followed the blonde haired hero to his house.

~another timeskip~

A few months had passed since you showed up in Hyrule and Link found you. The two of you became friends in that short amount of time. Link had taken you on some adventures too, mostly since you persisted on going with him. He even taught you how to defend yourself. However, you still hadn't forgot about your father.

"Hey Link..?"

"Hmm..?" He glanced over at you

"Do you think I'll be able to see my father again..?"

"I'm sure you will. I could take you to see him if you want?"

"You would do that?"

"of course."

"Yay!" You smiled and hugged him. He smiled faintly and hugged back. He likes having you around; you were fun and energetic, but if you really wanted to go back to your father, then he wasn't going to stop you.

"Do you think we could go now?"

"sure." 

~all the timeskips~

The two of you made it back to your small village. You hopped off the boat and ran to your house. Link soon followed after, to prevent himself from losing you. You rushed over to the door of your house and opened the door, running inside. Inside, your father sat in a chair, reading a book. You ran over to your father.

"Dad!" Your father perked up to your voice and put the book down as you ran over and hugged him. He smiled and hugged back. Link simply stood in the doorway.

"Did you bring back y/n to me..?" He asked, looking over at the blonde.

"They asked me to bring them here."

"Thank you.." 

"You're welcome."

"Are you leaving, Link..?" You asked, looking back at him. Your father looked down at you, then at Link.

"Go back with him, Y/n. It looks like you made a wonderful friend. You can always come back and visit you know." Your eyes lit up as you nodded.

"O-okay! I will!" You rushed over to Link.

"Let's go!" With that, the two of you headed back to the ship, where you then headed back to Hyrule. It was a happy day for all you. You could stay with Link and you could see your father pretty much whenever you wanted.


	3. Revali x male!reader

There you went, again with the legendary hero, Link. Revali would always watch you from a distance. He wanted it to be him you would talk and cut up with, not Link. You may have met Link first, but that didn't mean that you could hang out with him too. Well, he had actually liked you more than a friend, but he wasn't exactly going to tell you that if you weren't even going to be around him that much. Revali sighed softly and went off elsewhere. What he didn't know, is that you were talking to Link about how to confess to Revali.

"I just don't know how to tell him... What if he doesn't like me back or thinks I'm weird..?"

"I don't know about that, y/n. I think you should talk to him. If he breaks your heart, I'll make sure to hurt him for doing so." You smiled faintly and hugged him.

"thanks, Link." He chuckled a bit and ruffled your hair, making you squeak a bit.

"h-hey!" you pout at that.

"go on and tell Revali how you feel." You fix your (h/c) hair and nodded.

"okay!" You smiled and ran off to find the Rito. You had to ask a few others to see if they had seen him, and one had told you that e had run off into the woods. You thanked them and went off to find him.

"curse him... for taking y/n from me..." you could hear a faint voice coming from the distance. You raised a brow and made your way to where the voice was coming from. You stopped a bit away from where Revali was. He seemed to be doing target practice with his bow and arrows. You took a few breaths, gathering your courage, and slowly made your way to Revali.

"y/n should be mine... but no, Link had to go and take him from me, too!" You frowned at that, and you walked up to him.

"Revali..?" You called out to him, making him flinch in surprise. He turned to look at you.

"Y/n? what are you doing here..? shouldn't you be with him..?" he glanced away from you. You sighed softly and got closer to him before you hugged him.

"Revali... You don't understand... The only reason I hung around Link so much is because I was trying to ask him how I could tell you how I felt about you!"

"you....wait, what?" he looked down at you. You kissed his forehead.

"I love you, you dork!"

"you...you do..?" you nodded. He smiled and hugged you.

"I...love you too, y/n." you smiled and stayed like that for a few moments.

"hey y/n?"

"yeah?"

"can I show you something?"

"sure!"

"sweet, okay. Hang on tight, okay?" You nodded and hold onto him. He smiled faintly and took off into the air, you holding onto him. You hesitantly looked down and smiled.

"wow... it's beautiful from up here..!"

"I thought you would think so."

"come on, let's go tell the others the good news." Revali smiled and took the two of you back to the village to tell the others the good news.


	4. Kass x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if he seems ooc, I haven't finished botw yet, haven't even come close.

It was a beautiful evening in Hyrule, or what you thought to be a beautiful evening. You were sitting up on a tree branch, looking up at the stars above, with a content smile on your face. This was a thing you would usually do when in the evenings when you had nothing else to do. You look around as you hear something.

"what the..?" You then listen carefully, hearing the sound of....music? Where could that music be coming from? You decided to go check it out, so you got up, jumped down from the tree branch, as you weren't too high up from the ground, and followed the sound to its source. You followed the music to find a rito. A blue feathered one to be exact. The rito was playing an accordion. You smile faintly at the sound of the accordion's music, so you decide to just stand there and listen. The rito soon stopped playing, and noticed you.

"Oh! hello there! I didn't see you there! Did you cometo hear me play?"

"oh, no, sorry about that! I just happened to be nearby and I heard the music, so I decided to see what it was. You play the accordion very well. It was beautiful."

"why thank you! I'm glad you liked my music. If you want I could play again?"

"oh, sure!" The rito pats the spot next to him and you smile faintly before sitting down next to him.

"Oh, right, My name's Kass, by the way."

"nice to meet you, Kass, I'm y/n."

"it's nice to meet you as well, y/n." Kass smiled faintly as he played the accordion again. You closed your eyes as you listened to him play. the music was very nice and soothing to you. Once the song was over, you opened your eyes again.

"That was really good, Kass."

"thanks, y/n."

"No problem." You laughed a bit and realized that the sun was already starting to rise.

"Wow, I didn't realize how long I've been out here." Kass simply nodded and the two of you stood up.

"Do you think I could see you again?"

"Of course you could. Just follow the sound of the accordion." You chuckled softly and nodded.

"Alright then. I'll see you later, I guess."

"Alright. goodbye for now, y/n."

"goodbye." You turned and made your way back towards your village, humming the song that Kass had played for you. Kass only watched you as you left. You both wondered if you really would see each other again, and you hoped that you would.


	5. Mipha x zora!reader

"I don't think this is a good idea, Mipha." You tell her, rubbing your arm. Mipha hugged you and replied with,

"It'll be okay, y/n. I'll come back." You only looked at her with a sad look. You knew there was no way to talk her out of this.

"Come on, Mipha, we're going!" You heard a voice call out from nearby.

"Coming!" Mipha then turned to face you again and kissed your forehead.

"I'll be back for you, y/n, I promise." You could only watch in silence as she ran off. What you didn't know was this would be the last time you would ever see Mipha again...

~Timeskip cause I can~

When you found out about Mipha's death, you were upset. For a while, you even ended up blaming yourself for not stopping her that day when you had the chance. No one could get you to leave your room; you were too upset to eat or sleep, but you would eventually pass out from exhaustion. After what seemed like ages, you finally came out of your room, started eating and sleeping normally again. Though you still couldn't get Mipha out of your mind.

You were currently sitting on the roof of your house, looking up at the evening sky. You sighed softly as you closed your eyes for a few moments.

"It's been years now, Mipha, but I still can't get you out of my mind... and I never did get to tell you how I felt towards you..." You mumbled as you opened your eyes again to see something you never thought you would see; it was Mipha. She was right there in front of you, except that she wasn't physically there, it was her spirit. You started to tear up as you looked at her spirit.

"M...Mipha..?" She smiled faintly and nodded.

"y/n... I'm sorry I didn't listen to you.."

"I-It's okay, Mipha. You were just trying to save everyone." Mipha nodded again and sat beside you.

"I'm just glad I can see you again, even if it's just one last time." You looked up at the stars.

"I've been meaning to tell you something...before you left... but I just couldn't bring myself to tell you..."

"What is it, y/n?" You sighed softly and looked at Mipha.

"I...I've had feelings for you, for a long time... I just wish I could've told you sooner.. then maybe you wouldn't have left..."

"y/n... I love you too. I was afraid to tell you how I felt, because I was afraid you didn't feel the same way."

"Well... I'm glad the feeling's mutual." You smiled faintly and lie back, looking back at the stars, Mipha lying beside you. She may not be with you physically but you were going to enjoy every moment you could while she was currently with you.


	6. Link x forgotten!best friend!reader

Screams caught Link's attention as he made his way through Central Hyrule. Following the screams, he found a couple being attacked by a pack of Bokoblins. The man had the woman behind him, holding up a sword and attempting to keep the monsters away. Link decided he had seen enough and was going to save the couple. He pulled his the sword he had, which of course was the Master Sword, from its sheath and ran towards the couple and the Bokoblins. Unfortunately, since he didn't have his horse with him, it would take a bit longer than if he had his horse with him. However, before he could get to them, a few arrows flew through the air from nearby and hit three of the Bokoblins, killing them. The other five Bokoblins are startled by this and look around the area, before looking at a person wearing Hylian armor. They used a royal guard sword to take out the remaining Bokoblins.

"You guys okay?" The person asked. The man nodded.

"Thank you, you saved us. Here, take this." The man said, giving them a fruit dish. The mystery person then turned to face Link, who had just walked up. The mystery person then took off their hood. They had s/c skin, h/l, h/c hair and e/c eyes.

"Hello. I don't think I've seen you around here before. I'm y/n, what's yours?" Y/n asked, holding out their hand. The couple waved good-bye before heading off to continue trading with others.

"...Link." He answered a bit hesitantly, holding his hand out and shaking Y/n's hand. It seems there is something on his mind.

"Link...? Is there something wrong? You went kind of pale when you heard my name, like you've seen a ghost or something."

"Ah... it's just that your name sounds familiar. That's all."

~flashback time!~

"Link, we need you to get the Princess to safety! Me and the other guards will get everyone else to safety as well!" Y/n says as they dodge one of the guardian's blasts.

"But-!"

"Don't worry about me! I'll be fine, just get the Princess to safety, please! When we finish here, I'll meet up with you, given the chance." Y/n yelled, barely able to dodge another blast from a guardian. Link went to go after you, but Princess Zelda held him back.

"Trust y/n, they will be okay. Please. We must go." Zelda said. Link glanced back at you and the other guards, then followed after Princess Zelda.

~Flashback end~

"Link..? Link!" Y/n called out to him, shaking him. Link jumped a bit, shaking his head.

"Y/n..?" He asked, looking at Y/n.

"Yes, it's me. Are you okay...? You spaced out there... Kinda worried me there for a moment."

"I'm alright. I think I just had a flashback though..."

"A flashback..? About what, if you don't mind me asking? Also, now that I look at you... You kinda look like the hero from my grandmother's stories."

"Really? Well, it's a bit of a funny story..." Link trailed off. He wanted to tell them, but he didn't want to sound ridiculous. There was no way his friend could have survived 100 years like he has.

"Oh, I don't mind! Please tell me!" Y/n smiled, one that was so familiar to Link.

"Well, if you insist... " Link took a breath, "You see... I am the hero from those stories." Link said, explaining what happened 100 years ago. How he was injured, then how he had slept for 100 years and waking up with little to no memory of what had happened.

"Also.. the flashback I had... was of you..."

"Of me? No, that can't be. I was not around during that time... I can't believe you're the hero from my grandmother's stories! She always told me you looked..stunning, but now I see what she meant!" Y/n said, their face turning a light shade of pink. Link could feel his own face heat up slightly.

"So, if you're not the one that I remember... Then who was it..?"

"That would be my grandmother, y/n. I'm her granddaughter. I was given her name, in honor of her. Since I look so similar to her and such."

"I see..."

"Sorry if I disappointed you." Y/n said, rubbing the back of their head.

"Oh, no, it's alright."

"Well, I should get going. I hope we get to see each other again, Link." Y/n said with a smile.

"I'm sure we'll see each other again, Y/n." Y/n then walked over to the hero and quickly kissed his cheek, before turning and walking away. Link blushed faintly, placing his hand where he had been kissed. He then smiled faintly, and walked off in the opposite direction, silently thanking the goddesses for letting him meet Y/n, even if it wasn't the one he became friends and fell in love with so many years ago.


	7. Link x fairy!reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes place in Termina!

You followed behind Link as he was headed towards the Doggy Race track near Romani Ranch. The two of you, well mostly Link but you tried to help out as best as you can, cleared Snowhead Temple. Since Link was able to buy a powder keg due to his Goron form, he blew up the giant rock blocking the way to Romani ranch. 

You looked over at all the cute little dogs as Link talked to the lady in charge of the whole thing (I forgot her name and I don't feel like looking it up). Once Link agreed to the conditions of the doggy race, he ran over to a series of different dogs, while wearing the mask of truth, and listening to what the dogs have to say about the race. He then picked up a golden yellow dog and ran over to the lady, telling her that was the dog he wanted to bet on. You sat on top of his hat, watching the whole thing.

"Are you sure about that one, Link?" You asked him as he stepped off to the side, taking off the mask of truth.

"I'm absolutely sure!" Link said.

"Oh boy." You mumbled, watching the dogs run around the track. The golden yellow dog Link had picked had started out in first place, and stayed there for about half of the race until a few of the white dogs caught up and ran ahead. 

"This isn't good." You said, crossing your arms. (You may be a fairy but you don't look like Navi/Tatl/other LoZ fairies)

"Well, that's okay. He tried his best." Link said as the lady handed back the rupees he had bet.

"You want to play again? The lady asked and Link nodded.

"Yes, please."

"Alright. Bring me the dog you think that will win." She said and Link ran back over to the dogs, slipping the mask of truth back on. You giggled as you watched him pick up one of the white dogs and ran back over to the lady. He bet the same amount of rupees as before then stepped off to the side once more, taking off the mask.

"You think that one is going to win?" You asked him again and he nodded.

"Of course I do. He even said it/thought it himself!" You playfully rolled your eyes and smiled. The race began again. This time, the dog ended up in the rear but slowly made his way to the front. He made it up to about fifth place but that was all he could get to. The other dogs were faster than him.

"Dang... I thought he could win." Link said

"He did his best though." You added

"Right."

"Would you like to play again?" The lady asked.

"yes."

~timeskip brought to you by the song of double time~

Link tried a few more times, but it ended up the same. He would pick a dog that didn't come in first place, but came pretty close. He was about ready to give up.

"Hey, Link, do you think you could let me pick this time?" You asked. Link sighed and shrugged.

"Sure, why not."

"yay!" You got up and flew over to a few of the dogs, before you noticed a dark gray, almost black (or blue..?) dog in the corner. You flew over to him and he looked up at you, his blue eyes shining brightly. You brought your hand up to your chin thought.

"Hmm.." You smiled and nodded. "I pick this one!" You said, looking over to your companion who had just caught up to you.

"This one? Are you sure?"

"Absolutely!" You said with a grin.

"Alright, this one it is." Link picked up the dog and ran over to the lady, with you following behind. Link handed over the rupees that he was betting and stepped off to the side once again, with you sitting on his hat once more. And the race began, the dark gray dog was in last place. You cheered for him, even if he couldn't hear or understand you. As if he could understand you, the dog gained a boost in confidence and speed, outrunning the dog in first place and taking first place from him. You watched as he crossed the finish line first.

"Good job!" You called out and flew over to him, giving him victory pets. You then went back over to Link, who had a dumbfounded look on his face.

"How?!"

"I'm not sure! I just could tell he wanted to win and knew he could win." You said, shrugging.

"Good job, the dog you bet on came in first place! And your winnings are in the 150 range! So here, take this as well." The lady said, handing him his winnings and a piece of heart. Link placed the rupees in the wallet and headed out, with you following behind him.

"I still can't believe you won on your first try."

"What can I say? I have amazing luck." You said, landing on his shoulder as the two of you headed for your next destination, wherever that may be.


End file.
